Waiter
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Kurt is an unhappily married, waiter for a pie shop. To top that all off, he just found out he's pregnant and he unexpectedly falls for his doctor, Blaine Anderson. Based on the movie Waitress. MPREG. Rated M just in case. AU
1. A Real Smile

**I don't own glee or Waitress. **

* * *

Kurt Hummel liked kids. He liked them when they were sleeping and when they were older but he didn't like the kids who cried and begged for things. At this moment in his life, he didn't want kids.

Kurt worked for a small pie shop in Lima, Ohio with his two friends, Santana and Rachel. They were very good friends and loved each other like family even though Santana had a funny way of showing it. Other than his boss, Kurt loved his job. He loved making pies and serving them.

The only thing he wasn't happy about was his husband. David was a nice man to most people but he had funny ways about him like when Kurt would get his pay check, he would take the money or he would worry if Kurt was going to leave him. Kurt couldn't even remember how he even got married to David.

Kurt sighed heavily as he looked at the pregnancy test. A bright pink plus sign stared up at him. He felt like it was singing a song, pointing and laughing. It was rubbing the fact that Kurt could have a baby in his stomach in his face. His shook his head and threw it in the trash can.

He came out of the bathroom and looked around. Rachel was serving a customer and Santana was quietly arguing with Jake, their boss. Kurt went over to the register to help a customer.

"Have a great day" Kurt smiled to the customer.

He smiled back and then walked out. Jake went outside to his car and Santana went up to Kurt.

"If Jake has the nerve to make me close tonight, he has another thing coming" she commented. "Like hell I will work that"

"I'll do it" Kurt offered.

He figured that if he worked the night that it would mean less time with David.

"You really don't want to go home, do you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call it home" Kurt retorted.

Santana rubbed his shoulder and smiled. She couldn't really say anything. She hated to see Kurt go home some days.

"Do you want to stay the night at my house?" she asked. "Britt-Britt won't mind."

"No because then Dave will get all worried, thinking that I don't love him."

She rolled her eyes and then looked at her tables. Sitting in the first booth was an old man, reading a newspaper. Santana turned to Kurt and smiled her sweetest smile. Kurt didn't even have to look. He just walked over to the table and pulled out his pad.

"How are you, Mr. Gruber?" he asked.

The man put down the newspaper. He didn't smile.

"I am good with a side of hungry" He answered. "How are you?"

"The same train wreck as always." Kurt sighed.

"And the bad husband?"

"Still as bad as ever" Kurt replied. "What can I get you?"

"I want a glass of water with no ice! No ice, you hear? Then I want a glass of orange juice with no ice but bring that out with a slice of that Sunshine Pie you make. I don't want the juice till the pie comes! Have a small bowl of whip cream with it as well" he said.

Kurt just smiled and wrote it all down. Mr. Gruber was very particular about what he liked to eat. Santana couldn't stand the man but Kurt sort of liked how he knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to ask for it.

"No problem"

Kurt went to walk away but Mr. Gruber grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back.

"What sign are you?" Mr. Gruber asked.

"Gemini, why?"

Mr. Gruber picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Yours says 'Life is an adventure. Things can happen in a blink of an eye. Today something will change your life.'" He read. He turned to Kurt. "Now what do you think of that?"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond and then a wave of nausea hit him.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

Kurt then bolted for the bathroom. He ran into a stall and threw up the contents of his stomach. Tears started to fall down his face. Once he was done he stood back up, he walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and held it tightly.

"_I can't be pregnant" _he thought to himself. "_It's just the stomach bug. I'm not pregnant. This is just a stomach bug. It's only been going on a few days. Pregnancy tests have been proven to be wrong." _

He turned on the water and washed out his mouth. He then took some cold water and put it on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. He looked in the mirror and saw Santana and Rachel standing there. He yelped and turned around to face them.

"This is the men's room!" he exclaimed.

"She dragged me in here!" Rachel said as she pointed at Santana.

Santana put Rachel's finger down.

"It never stopped me before when I was in high school." She said. "Look you're sick and my third eye is telling me that you could have a bun in the oven."

"And maybe your third eye is wrong!" Kurt shouted.

"Sure then go ahead get a giant belly and call it a weird growth" Santana said calmly.

Santana knew how to get to Kurt. Kurt was so close to snapping.

"Look you don't know what is happening to my body! My nipples are tender and I can't keep anything down. I don't even know if I want to tell David about the potential baby. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive!" Kurt shouted. He looked at the wall then at Santana. "Wow, you are really good"

Kurt sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall. Rachel sat down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Have you talked to Dr. Thomas?" she asked.

"I made an appointment yesterday. It's at twelve."

He looked down at his watch. He should go and clock out so he could go to the office.

"Who's driving you?"

"David"

Suddenly outside there was a few loud honks. Kurt exhaled heavily. That was David. Kurt got up and washed his hands quickly and dried them. He went and clocked out and then grabbed a pie that was on the counter. Santana and Rachel followed him out to the front. He got in the car.

David then drove like a maniac out the parking lot. David was a husky man and he kept to himself a lot of times but when it came to Kurt he was always outspoken. Kurt just held on to the pie.

"Why do you have to go to this stupid doctor's appointment?" David mumbled.

"I don't feel very well." Kurt sighed. "If I don't feel well then that means you don't get what you want, right?"

Kurt hated having these conversations with David. Anything that David wanted to do, Kurt had to just go with it. Kurt would just put on a smile and say 'of course honey' or 'yes dear'.

"Yeah but you have to walk back. I have to be back at work in a few minutes." David told Kurt.

"Yes dear"

They pulled up to the doctor's office. The office was a large building with only one floor. Kurt got out of the car.

"Wait!" David called. "Where's my kiss?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed David and then he finally was able to shut the door and walk to the office doors.

He went to the waiting room and signed in. He slowly sat down in the chair. He held the pie in his shaking hands. He looked around. Two heavily pregnant women were sitting in the chairs. They smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

He didn't want to show what he was thinking on his face. He was worried about how big his stomach would get. What if he had twins or maybe even triplets? He shuddered at the thought.

"Kurt?" A nurse called.

Kurt got up and went to the nurse. He went into the room. He set the pie down on the table.

"The doctor should be here soon" She smiled.

Kurt smiled back as she closed the door. He hoped on the table and closed his eyes. He liked to zone out when he was stressed. He made pies in his head like his mother would. She would sit for hours and make a pie in her head.

"_I hate my husband pie. Bittersweet chocolate with no sugar as a pudding then you drown it in caramel." _

Kurt suddenly heard the door open. A man walked in. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants with fancy dress shoes. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel. He carried a clipboard. This man was not Dr. Thomas. The last time Kurt checked Dr. Thomas was a woman.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Doctor Blaine Anderson." The man responded. He held out his hand so Kurt could shake it but Kurt didn't. "Dr. Thomas is away. She broke her elbow and leg in a skiing accident. She won't be back for some time." He saw the pie that was sitting on the table. "I assume this pie is for her"

"Well it was for my doctor and since you're now my doctor, it's yours" Kurt replied.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"I seem to be pregnant by a test" Kurt sighed.

"Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, but I'm not so happy about it like all the magazines say you're supposed to be. I'm keeping it" Kurt explained. "I'm having the baby and that's that."

Blaine's smiled quickly was wiped away.

"How about we check out your maybe baby?" Blaine asked. He pulled over a machine. "Lean back and open your shirt"

Kurt did as Blaine asked. Blaine took a bottle of gel and squirted it on Kurt's belly.

"That's cold!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine turned on the machine and then took out a wand. He placed the end of it on Kurt's stomach. He looked around for a moment.

"Un-congratulations, you're eight weeks pregnant" Blaine said in a serious tone.

Kurt could tell it was hard for Blaine to say that. He didn't know what to make of this doctor. He was strange to Kurt. Kurt thought he was a little cute and had a nice butt but Blaine was different. He was too perky and he smiled a little too much. Kurt wasn't used to having a real smile.

"Un-thank you"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to see more about what happens, just follow or review or do both. **


	2. A Perfectly Normal Symptom

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Thank you all sooooo much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I was so happy to know that the chapter I wrote was good! **

**I am not a doctor so bear with me. **

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and Kurt was so miserable. He was ten weeks pregnant with David's baby. He felt like his body was fighting a war with him. He couldn't keep most things down and some days sickness would come on and off. He could be helping a customer and then have to run to the bathroom and get sick. Jake told Kurt that he didn't want his customers to get sick and spread germs but Kurt assured him that this was not contagious.

Kurt stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror with his shirt unbuttoned. His abs was slowing disappearing and his flat stomach was starting to get a round shape to it. His clothes were getting tighter and he would need new ones. David had a funny way about money so Kurt knew it wouldn't be easy to get some new clothes. He could always ask Finn to borrow some or he could use some spare cash that he hid.

"Are you getting fat?" David asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"I guess" Kurt shrugged.

He buttoned up his shirt and smoothed it out. Kurt saw David's reflection in the mirror. David looked like a giant compared to Kurt. All David had on was a towel.

"I don't want a fat husband, okay?" David said.

Kurt smiled his sweetest smile.

"Of course you don't, honey"

Kurt was about to walk out when David grabbed his waist. He pulled Kurt close. Kurt wanted to just push him off and run but David had a firm grip.

"How about you show me a little affection?" David whispered into Kurt's ear before kissing it.

"I have to go to work" Kurt mumbled.

"Fine!"

David pushed Kurt away from him and Kurt hit the counter slightly with his back. David walked out of the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

Kurt went out to the bedroom. He grabbed his bag and opened it. He made sure he had the bus card and some extra money he hid from David. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. Kurt walked out the door and started to eat. Even though he wasn't happy that the baby was David's, he still wanted a healthy one. He walked all the way to the bus stop and sat down on the bench.

The bus stop was a normal place for Kurt to be before work. David didn't want to drive him so Kurt had to take the bus. He honestly didn't mind. It was a very hot day and he was glad that his moisturizer had an SPF to it.

He looked down at his stomach and suddenly that doctor who smiled too much popped in Kurt's head. Why was he thinking of Doctor Anderson? Doctor Anderson seemed like a nice man but doctors should be nice to you anyway. He was in Kurt's thoughts all last week. Doctor Anderson, honestly, was pretty good looking but that was overpowered by the fact that he was way to perky.

Kurt heard car brakes and he snapped out of his trance. A sliver Prius was in front of Kurt. The window rolled down. Behind the wheel was the man himself: Doctor Blaine Anderson.

"Mr. Hummel, what are you doing out in this heat?" he smiled.

Kurt just wanted to get up and walk away but he wasn't like that. He was at least nice.

"Waiting for the bus" he smiled back.

"It's a record high today." Blaine stated. "No one should be in this weather unless they are at home sunbathing with a cool glass of lemonade or a slice of fresh water melon right next to them."

Kurt didn't know what to think. Blaine thought things out way too much but that smile that Blaine smiled earlier was so cute and it enchanted Kurt. Kurt had never been enchanted before.

"I'll be fine. I'll soak in all that vitamin D."

Suddenly the sky opened up and it started pouring. Kurt became soaked. The window started to roll up. Kurt honestly thought that was rude. He was expecting Blaine to drive away but instead the door opened and an umbrella was opened. Blaine came up to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine looked gorgeous up close.

"You'll get a cold." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt knew Blaine was right. He just wanted to walk away but he couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. As his clothes got more soaked, Kurt decided that he needed to get out of the rain. Kurt grabbed his bag and then went under the umbrella. Blaine led Kurt to the passenger side. He opened the door and Kurt hopped in. Kurt started to shake from being cold. Rain had a powerful effect.

Blaine got in the car and then turned on the heat. Blaine grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped it around Kurt. Their hands touched and both felt like they had sparks.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I was rude to you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to him.

"You looked like you were having a bad day and everyone is grumpy on a bad day." Blaine replied.

"Even you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes even me" Blaine laughed.

Suddenly car horns were heard. Kurt and Blaine looked back and saw a huge line of cars behind them.

"Where to?" Blaine asked.

"To my work," Kurt answered. "I work at a little pie shop on Main Street"

Blaine started to drive. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So have you changed your attitude about the baby?" Blaine asked.

Normally Kurt would say 'it's none of your business' but Blaine was different. Kurt didn't understand why but he felt like Blaine would actually listen. Kurt shoved off that feeling.

"I just don't want to tell my husband"

"Oh"

They finally pulled into the parking lot after a few minutes. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thank you for the ride" Kurt told Blaine.

"Not a problem"

Kurt took off the blanket and gave it to Blaine. Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

"If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call me" Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt nodded, grabbed his bag and then quickly got out of the car. He ran under the tiny patio area and then waved. He walked into the building. Kurt already knew that before he got even two feet into the place, Santana would want to ask questions. Sure enough, she came up to him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Rachel went up to Kurt with a towel and tried to help dry him off.

"That can wait, Santana." She said. "Kurt's going to catch a cold if he doesn't get out of these clothes. I have a pair of Finn's in my car. Go and clock in and then I will have those clothes for you."

Rachel handed Kurt the towel and then walked out. Kurt took the towel and dried his hair. He was shocked that he hadn't had any sickness but he knew it would be coming. He went to the back and clocked in. Santana followed him.

"Look it was pouring and my doctor offered me a ride" Kurt told her.

He didn't tell her play-by-play but he knew that would be enough for her.

"And you didn't say no?"

"At first I hesitated, and then I just decided that it wouldn't hurt."

Before Santana could say something, Rachel came in with the clothes.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the clothes.

Kurt then went to back where there was a washer and dryer. He put his clothes in the dryer and turned it on. He then walked to the bathroom where he changed but as he changed he noticed something.

* * *

"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel; may I speak to Doctor Anderson?" Kurt asked into the telephone.

"Yes, hold on one moment" the other voice said.

Kurt tapped his foot. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to ask a question.

"This is Doctor Anderson"

Kurt held the phone tightly. He was nervous because he thought he saw light blood and for some reason he had butterflies in his stomach from having to talk to Blaine.

"Doctor Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel. I have a concern." He said into the phone. "There's like pink spots or something down there. I don't know how to describe it but I am worried it could be blood."

"Could you maybe come here at seven tomorrow morning?"

Kurt nodded even though no one could see.

"Okay I will see you at seven."

* * *

The next morning Kurt got up early. It took a lot for him to get up. He was so tired. Carrying a baby was a lot of work. He took a shower and got ready while David was still fast asleep. He wrote David a note telling him where he was. Kurt then went to the bus stop and then got on the bus.

The bus let him off at the bus stop, five blocks from the office. At this moment, Kurt wished that Blaine would pull up in his little Prius. All he thought about since yesterday was Blaine. He thought Blaine was attractive but some of the things he would do would just get on Kurt's nerves.

Kurt finally got to the office and he walked in. The office was very quiet. Kurt sat in a chair. Normally in the morning there would be people there. The door opened and Blaine stepped out.

"Hey, you can come with me" he said.

Kurt grabbed his bag and went with Blaine to the little room. Kurt sat on the table. Blaine sat down on the stool.

"So you said pink spots?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "I am worried that it could be real blood"

Blaine's mouth moved to show he was in thought.

"Spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy." Blaine said. "It's not too common in men but it has been heard of but in wom-"

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why did you have me come all the way down here if spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy? I had to get up early, take the bus and walk five blocks just to hear that spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy."

Blaine's face dropped.

"I have no response to that" Blaine said flatly.

Kurt just stared at him in shock. What just happened? Why couldn't Blaine tell Kurt this on the phone?

"And what does time does this office normally open?" Kurt asked. "8:30?"

"9:00" Blaine corrected.

"So you came here two hours early just to tell me that spotting in a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy?"

"It would seem that way."

"Good-bye Doctor Anderson"

Kurt could tell Blaine was very nervous. Kurt got up and then turned back to Blaine.

"I think you're strange." Kurt said. "As a man you're nice, but as a doctor you're strange. I don't think I want you to be my doctor anymore. You make me a little uncomfortable when you are practicing."

Blaine stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I am really sorry. Whatever it is I do, I will not do it anymore. You should not be uncomfortable during this time."

"You're doing it again" Kurt said through his teeth.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "You know that nice guy talk-y thing. You just-Oh forget it!"

Kurt marched out the door and out of the office. He was angry. Why would Blaine do that? Kurt then went to pull out his phone and realized he forgot his bag.

"Damn! I forgot my bag!"

Kurt went and walked back up the steps. As he reached the top of the steps, Blaine was standing there with Kurt's bag.

"You forgot your-"

Kurt didn't know what came over him. He grabbed Blaine's head and cut him off with a kiss. Blaine and Kurt were in a heated kiss and then Kurt pushed away and ran into the small parking lot.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted. He went after him and caught up with Kurt.

Kurt put his bag over his shoulder and stood there nervously.

"What do you want?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and exhaled.

"I want to see you again," Blaine said. "Outside of here, maybe we could go get some coffee."

"I can't coffee! It's on the bad food list you gave me! What kind of doctor are you?!" Kurt yelled.

"You don't have to have coffee. You could have juice or water or even hot chocolate."

Kurt started to sweat a little. What had he just done?

"That's a bad idea" Kurt said. "I'm married, you're not. I'm pregnant and you're my doctor. If anyone saw that kiss at the door, then we are dead meat"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. Kurt had always tried to follow his dad's saying that you can trust a person until you find a reason that they can't be trusted. Blaine was different though. Kurt felt drawn to him but at the same time found him annoying.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt nodded slowly and then Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on the chapter? **

**I did go a little Disney in this chapter because I was listening to it while writing the chapter. Thanks to the-power-of-love for helping me decide to put it in. **

**Please review. **


	3. Trapped

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am so happy with the reviews and the follows and faves! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**Big shout out to the-power-of-love for helping me out.**

**WARNING: mention of sex and a scene of violence well hitting**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart slowly. They stared into each other's eyes. Blaine took Kurt's chin and gently placed another kiss on Kurt's soft lips.

"Instead of coffee do you want to get a smoothie or something?" Blaine asked.

"I have to go to work." Kurt sighed.

Kurt was actually upset that he had to work. He really wanted to stay with Blaine. This was the first time in three years that he actually didn't want to go to work.

"How about I bring you something after work?" Blaine suggested. "What time do you get off?"

"I never agreed to this" Kurt told him.

"But you also didn't disagree."

Kurt smiled and then walked away a little.

"Well?" Blaine called after him.

"5:30!" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine then ran up to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. What more did Blaine want? Maybe not as much as Kurt did.

"Let me take you to work" Blaine said.

Kurt exhaled heavily. It was either walk, take a bus and walk some more or take a short car ride with Blaine. Kurt then nodded. Blaine took Kurt to his car and they started driving.

"So I guess we both think that this is the start of a beautiful relationship?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't know what was going on between him and Blaine. He hated the fact that he had feeling for another man while he was married but he enjoyed the fact that someone cared and respected him. Kurt did believe that at one point David respected him and that those feelings had went away.

Kurt looked at Blaine. His dark hair was still gelled but a few curls were showing. Blaine seemed relaxed but at the same time nervous.

"I think it is." Kurt replied.

They drove for a while and then they ended up at the pie shop.

"Park around the side of the building" Kurt told him.

Blaine did as Kurt instructed. Blaine didn't question it. He was hoping in a few seconds Kurt would throw himself at Blaine and they would have passionate love in the back seat or maybe Kurt had told him this so that no one would see him dropping Kurt off.

"Are you going in?" he asked Kurt.

"My shift doesn't start for thirty minutes." Kurt said to him as he looked at his watch. "That should be enough time."

"Enough time for wha-"

Kurt cut off Blaine again with a passionate kiss. Kurt couldn't stop himself. He wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine.

"Maybe we should get in the back" Blaine suggested. "There's more room"

* * *

Kurt finally went into work. He smiled from ear to ear all day. No one understood why Kurt was smiling but he was. Kurt felt like he was walking on air. For the first time, he didn't think of how he would have to go back home to David. Kurt knew what passion felt like now and he was finally ready to enact his plan.

Kurt had been saving up some money to run away for the past few months. Things had changed when he found out he was pregnant but he decided not to tell David so David would never know. He figured that while David was at work, he would go to his dad's house even though no one was there at the moment and tonight he was going to do it.

This was a lot of changes for Kurt but he knew that he would be happier.

"Someone seems happy" Rachel said two hours before Kurt's shift ended.

"I am."

"Are you finally happy about that little one?" she asked.

Kurt looked down at his stomach and patted it.

"I think I am."

Kurt and Rachel stopped talking so Kurt could help a customer.

"So tomorrow is Finn and my anniversary and I was wondering if you could make your famous Deep in Love pie." Rachel asked.

Kurt stopped for a moment. Deep in Love pie was something that he used to make with his mom. It was a rich chocolate mousse with small cherries in it. His mom showed him how to make it before she died. He remembered how delicious it is. He hadn't made it in forever.

"Of course I'll make it" Kurt smiled. "What time do you get off?"

"In about an hour and a half"

"Kurt!" they heard Santana call. "Someone wants to speak to you!"

Kurt sighed and walked to the table. He was sort of worried that Blaine walked in without him knowing but instead a man with a newspaper was there. The newspaper was folded back up.

"Dad!"

Kurt embraced the man happily.

"Hey kid!" his dad said.

Kurt started to cry. His dad was finally home.

Burt Hummel was a congressman and he spent most of his time in Washington but that didn't stop him from coming home.

"I'm taking my break" Kurt told Santana.

"Okay." She said. "How about I bring you two about a piece of pie to make this beautiful moment just right?"

She walked away and went into the kitchen. Kurt sat next to his dad in the booth. He didn't want to let go of his dad. His dad held Kurt's chin.

"What's with the tears?"

"I'm just so happy to see you"

Kurt wiped his tears and Burt looked down. He noticed Kurt's stomach.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" Kurt replied.

"That's amazing!" Burt said happily. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Kurt smiled "I knew you'd be happy"

Tears started to stream down Kurt's face. He was so happy that his father loved knowing he was going to be a grandpa.

Burt's face tensed up.

"What was Dave's reaction?"

"I-ah…well... sort of haven't told him." Kurt mumbled.

Burt sighed heavily. "Kurt, you know that you can't hide this for long. Your stomach will get much bigger. I remember how big your mom got with you."

"I'm planning on leaving him." Kurt told his father.

"Wait you're pregnant with his baby and going to leave him?"

"Dad, that place is not safe to raise my baby" Kurt said flatly. "Once David finds out he'll be angry and think I'll love the baby more. I honestly though am not the happiest about the baby because it's David's but I need to look past that. If I'm going to be a father, I want the best for my baby."

Burt smiled. He loved the fact that Kurt was taking charge of his life now. Burt didn't understand why David and Kurt got married. All Burt knew was that his son was unhappy.

"Well my door's always open"

Kurt and Burt finished their conversation and Kurt went back to work. He made Rachel's pie and cleaned up. Soon he realized that it was 5:30. He went and clocked out. He was sort of nervous. He was going to have a smoothie date with Blaine and then run from David. Kurt knew that a lot was going. He was starting to have a relationship with Blaine, he was ready to leave his husband and, as his tight pants reminded him, he was pregnant.

He walked out of the shop and saw Blaine's car there and Blaine was leaning up against it with a drink carrier in his hand. Kurt walked up to him.

"I got you a strawberry banana, if that's okay" Blaine said.

"That's fine." Kurt laughed.

Kurt and Blaine got in the car and Blaine took Kurt to a park. They got out and started walking.

"So how'd you wind up pregnant?" Blaine asked.

"My husband got me drunk." Kurt moaned. "I do stupid things when I am drunk like sleep with my husband."

Blaine laughed and sipped his smoothie. Kurt did that same. They walked for a second.

"So what's your story?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I was born and raised in Westerville. I got married then got divor-"

"Wait, you were married?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "To a guy named Eli. It was terrible. Why do we put ourselves in this situation? Why do we marry these people who we think they love us and in the end, slap us around?"

"I don't remember why I am married to David. He bullied me when I was in high school and then I was married to him. I don't know why but when I am with him I just feel..."

"Trapped" they both said.

Blaine and Kurt exhaled and then laughed it off.

"When I do get a divorce though, I'd like to have a real date with you" Kurt smiled.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a while and then Kurt went home. He packed his things. He was going to do it. Being with Blaine made Kurt know what it felt like to be cared for. Kurt felt like he had known Blaine for years before but they had only met a few weeks ago. Kurt didn't understand it but he took it as a wakeup call.

Kurt then left the house. He started to walk down the street. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a car next to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said.

Kurt turned and saw that it was David. Kurt just kept walking. He wanted to slap himself. He should have thought this through.

"Kurt, where are you going?"

David stopped the car and got out. He went to Kurt.

"Kurt, just get in the car."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just picked up his speed.

"Kurt, get in the car right now!" David yelled.

David pulled Kurt by the arm. David dragged Kurt to the car.

"David, stop it!" Kurt yelled.

David threw Kurt in the car and then closed the door. He ran to the driver's side and got in quickly. Kurt tried to open the door but it was already locked. David started to drive.

"I hate you" Kurt said under his breath.

He wanted David to hear that but then he didn't. He glanced at his growing stomach. The baby was the reason he didn't want David to hear it.

"What did you think you were doing, huh?" David asked.

He pushed Kurt towards the window. Kurt didn't respond.

"Can you just watch the road?!" Kurt shouted angrily.

David hit Kurt in the arm. They swerved as David hit Kurt in the arm again.

"Tell me why you were going to leave me!"

"You're going to kill us! Watch the road!" Kurt yelled.

David stopped the car in the middle of the street. He parked the car, locked the doors and then turned to Kurt.

"Why were you trying to run away?!" David shouted.

David hit Kurt in the arm again.

"David, stop!" Kurt yelled.

David didn't.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"DAVID, I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

**Uh-oh David knows about the baby. **

**I hope that Ronnyangel88 got a good coffee date even if it was smoothies! I did also do another line from Disney because I felt it was right. I know that that last scene was rough with Kurt and David but I went with how the movie did it well from what I could remember.**

**Please review and I will see you next time! **


	4. The Rescue

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am still amazed by all the reviews, the faves and the follows. Thank you all so much and another big shout-out to the-power-of-love for helping me again. **

**WARNING: Violence**

* * *

Silence can be taken two ways. Silence can be a good thing like when no one objects at a wedding. Then there's the bad silence. That awkward silence can eat at anyone. This silence was having Kurt as its main dish.

Kurt sat next to David at the kitchen table. The room was completely silent. Kurt never feared for his life but as David's fists clenched tighter and tighter, he knew that he might have to fight back. Then he remembered that he was pregnant. He couldn't fight back or he would risk his baby's life. Kurt needed help. As soon as he was alone he would text someone.

"I don't want this baby." David said, breaking the silence. His voice was so flat and emotionless. "You're getting an abortion."

"I'm not getting an abortion." Kurt said, before he even thought.

"Yes you are!"

Kurt stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He felt like he was in high school again and David was bullying him.

"I'm not doing anything you want me too!" Kurt yelled at David. "You just want to control me and you don't want this bay because you're irresponsible! You don't want to take care of anything, only yourself. That's all you care about is you, you big bull-"

Kurt was silenced by David slapping him across the face. David's force knocked Kurt to the floor. Kurt laid there holding his cheek. He was thankful that he hadn't fallen on his stomach. David stood over him. He was breathing so heavily like he was a bull.

"Fine then, you will have to live with what you've done. I think you need to stay here for the rest of the week and rethink your life." He told Kurt. "I'm going to go take a shower."

David then walked out of the room.

Kurt wanted to fight back but he had the baby. He was also tired of fighting. He moved against the wall and held his tiny bump. He started to sob.

"I'm so sorry"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He created a new text message.

_Help me. David knows._

He then sent it to his dad, Finn and Blaine in the hopes that someone would come to his rescue

* * *

Burt, Finn and Blaine all got the message. Burt was at his tire shop with Finn. Burt read the message and then he grabbed Finn and went to the car and then drove to Kurt's house. Blaine had a little trouble. He had to look up Kurt's address in the files. He then canceled the rest of his appointments for the day and then went to Kurt's house. They all arrived at Kurt's house at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" Burt asked as he saw Blaine get out of the car.

Blaine froze. He usually didn't meet people like this.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's doctor." He explained to Burt.

Burt didn't understand why Blaine was there but he didn't mind having some more back-up.

"Why would you be here?" Finn asked. "I don't want to sound rude but usually the doctor doesn't show up when something like this goes down."

"He texted me and told me that David knew about the baby." Blaine replied. "Kurt and I have a strange relationship."

"Well just stay out here and provide a car." Burt told Blaine. "I want Kurt out of this house today. David won't be happy about the baby."

Finn and Burt then went up to the door and found it unlocked. Burt and Finn went in. Kurt was leaned up against the kitchen counter and David looked so mad.

"You told them?!" David shouted.

He then slapped Kurt. Burt practically flew towards David. He held him against the wall.

"So after all this time, you still like picking on people? Why don't you try me, huh?" Burt told David.

Finn took Burt by the shoulders.

"Burt, come on, you have a heart to worry about" Finn told him.

Burt backed down and then Finn punched David.

"Me, I am in perfect health."

Finn got on top of David and kept punching him. Finn didn't show his anger that much anymore like he did but if he had a chair he would have kicked it. Kurt went and tried to take Finn off of David.

"Finn, stop!" Kurt shouted. "He's not worth it!"

Finn got up, leaving David on the floor. David coughed for a few moments. Burt went up to David.

"My son and you are getting a divorce." Burt told him. "You are never to see him again unless it is legal."

Burt took Kurt and held him close as they walked out. Finn kicked one of the table chairs before he walked out and then shut the door.

Blaine was relieved when he saw Kurt walked out. Kurt hugged his dad and smiled at Blaine. Burt noticed the look. It was a look he knew all too well.

"Now I understand that "strange relationship" you two have." Burt commented out loud.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you all. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"I will tell you what will happen," Burt said. "You're coming to Washington with me so David doesn't try anything for a few weeks. It's time you two spend some time apart."

* * *

**So now Kurt is going to Washington with Burt. Any thoughts on that?**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it was a little bit shorter than normal but sometimes a good cliffhanger is good. **

**Please review**


	5. Little Angel

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Don't panic about Klaine! I always have a plan.**

* * *

Kurt didn't want to leave out of the blue and go to Washington but he needed to get away. He knew it was time for him to leave David. He would miss Finn, Santana and Rachel but it was only for a couple of weeks. Kurt was actually more concerned about Blaine. He wanted Blaine to come with him. Thankfully Burt understood Kurt's reasons and told Blaine to pack a bag. Blaine was really happy about going. He was happy about anything he did with Kurt even though they only knew each other for a few weeks.

"This is a very nice house, Mr. Hummel." Blaine commented as they walked into the house.

They house was a two story brick house that had a modern look inside. Kurt fell in love with the way it looked. He wanted to see more but his eye lids wouldn't let him. He was so tired from the ride to Washington. If he could he would just fall on the ground and sleep but that would only freak Blaine and Burt out.

"Thank you." Burt said.

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asked.

Carole was Kurt's step mom and Finn's mother. He thought she was a very nice lady and she was like a second mother to him. He loved to see her.

"Oh she had to work." Burt answered. "You know how nurses work."

Burt led the two up some stairs and then they came to a room. The room was large. It had a giant queen size bed with a cream colored comforter that had small green and pink flowers. There was a large closet and a bathroom with a shower.

"Dad, the room looks very nice. I love it." Kurt commented.

"I picked out the furniture and Carole picked out the little stuff. You know I am not that detailed." Burt chuckled.

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad's side.

"Well since you like this room, why don't you take it?" Blaine said.

"Oh you two are sharing a room, I thought." Burt said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked his dad. He felt his dad's head. "You know that Blaine is a doctor."

Burt removed Kurt's hand.

"I am feeling fine." Burt said.

"I was fine with sleeping on the couch." Blaine said. "I don't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable when I am with him. He should not be uncomfortable at this time."

"Cut out the nice guy talk-y thing and get in the room. You two have already had relations so I am sure that sharing a room will be fine."

Kurt giggled. "I told you that you do that too much"

Blaine shrugged. Blaine grabbed the bags and went into the room. Kurt hugged Burt and then went into the room. Burt smiled wide. He loved seeing his son giggle and be happy.

"I'm ordering Chinese tonight so what do you guys want?" Burt asked.

"Anything is fine with me" Kurt said.

"Same here."

Burt nodded and then shut the door. Kurt sat down on the bed and Blaine sat next to him. Kurt smoothed out his shirt. Each smooth made his bump stand out. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant and now getting a divorce. He looked at Blaine.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Kurt said.

"I had no choice." Blaine smiled. "I couldn't stand to be away from you and your dad was very determined to get me here with you."

Blaine put his head close to Kurt's so that their foreheads touched. Blaine rubbed his nose with Kurt's. Blaine put his hand on the growing baby. Kurt pulled away slightly.

He didn't know if this was going too fast. He felt like he always wanted to be with someone. He believed in love at first sight before David. Blaine almost brought that back. He felt like he was getting his love restored. Blaine was the same. He wanted to love Kurt now.

Kurt's eye lids started to droop. Blaine noticed. He lifted Kurt's chin.

"Why don't you get some sleep until dinner?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. Blaine stood up and took off Kurt's shoes and then tucked him in. Kurt closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

_Kurt was being wheeled into a delivery room. His hands were on his giant belly. Blaine was next to him in his white lab coat. _

"_Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked frantically. _

"_We have to do an emergency C-section" Blaine replied in a serious tone. _

_They wheeled Kurt into the delivery room and then there was a white flash. _

"_I've got the baby." Blaine said behind a mask. _

_Kurt started sobbing. He didn't know what was happening. A nurse came up to him and held his hand. _

"_I am sure you'll be fine." She told him. _

_"I'm not worried about me." Kurt wept. "I'm worried about what's inside of me." _

"_Here's the baby." _

_Blaine held up a tiny baby. _

"_It's a boy." _

_Blaine handed the baby to a male nurse with a mask on. The nurse took off his mask and then Kurt saw who it was. It was David. David then started to turn around. _

"_Where are you taking him?!" Kurt shouted. "Give him to me!" _

Kurt shot up like a rocket. He was all sweaty and he had to remind him that it was just a dream. He tried to close his eyes but he could still see the image of David taking the baby. He felt the side of the bed to see if Blaine was there. He wasn't. Kurt started to sob.

"Blaine!"

Kurt wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine. Blaine heard the call from downstairs. He stopped what he was doing and ran up the stairs to the room. He saw Kurt sobbing. Blaine sat on the bed and then grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"I had this….this….this nightmare where David took the baby." Kurt told him.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms and let Kurt cry in his chest.

"Listen to me," Blaine said. "David will never touch your baby. I'm the doctor and I will make sure that he does not touch him or her."

Kurt cried more. Blaine cared so much for his baby and it wasn't even his.

Suddenly Kurt's stomach let out a giant growl. Kurt blushed.

"Someone is hungry." Blaine chuckled.

Blaine got Kurt out of bed. He wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Let's get some food in you."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. It was white with an island in the center.

"Did dinner already come?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You were sleeping so soundly that we didn't want to wake up." Blaine said.

Kurt took some of the food and heated it up. He took it out and started eating.

"Where's Dad?"

"He said he was working on a car in the garage." Blaine replied. "It's coming along really great. It looks nice."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You know about cars?"

"My dad and I built one together." Blaine answered.

There was a silence until Kurt finished his food. He started looking around the cabinets. He wanted to do something for his dad as a thank you. He found all the stuff he needed to make a pie even if he had to use ready-made pie crust.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked.

"I am making a pie for my dad." Kurt replied. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Well do you consider grilled cheese and boiling pasta cooking?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled. "I guess. Do you want to see how I make this pie?"

Blaine nodded and then he got closer. Kurt started to make his chocolate mousse. Blaine went behind Kurt and hugged him. He put his hands on Kurt's hands. Kurt smiled. He had always dreamed of his loved one doing this. Kurt stirred the mousse slowly. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"So what's this pie called?" Blaine asked.

"Deep in love pie" Kurt sighed.

Blaine's hands went slowly down to Kurt's bump. Kurt melted like butter. He had never felt this feeling before. He never melted into someone's touch. Kurt then started to feel scared. What if he was starting to fall in love?

He pulled slightly away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "And that's the problem. You're so perfect almost like an angel. I'm still waiting for your wings to come out."

"The only angel here is you" Blaine replied. "Don't worry. I will be right here. I know you're scared and you aren't used to being loved like this but I need you to know that I will never hurt you."

Kurt sighed. "You do understand."

"Are you two going to kiss or am I going to get a slice of pie sometime soon?"

Kurt and Blaine jumped. Burt was standing at the back door. He had oil on his hands. Both Blaine and Kurt's cheeks went red as cherries.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to where you two should have kissed." Burt replied.

He started to walk to the sink. He bumped Blaine with his elbow in the back.

"Ya little angel."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. It turned out to have so much more affection than what I originally wrote it to be but I think it helped it. I wanted to also give a little funny in there. **

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	6. Worth Crying For

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**WARNING: Minor character death**

* * *

"_Keep pushing, Blaine."_

_Blaine was sweaty and exhausted. He couldn't push anymore. Every minute felt like a decade. His father was on his right, holding his hand and patting his head with a wash cloth. While his mother was on his left, holding his hand and brushing back his hair. _

"_I….cant."_

"_You need to push." His father said. _

"_Dad," Blaine panted. "The baby is already….gone. What….what's the… point?"_

"_I know, sweetie, but you have to push." His mother said. _

_The pressure was too much so he had to push. He bore down and pushed. Suddenly he felt a moment of relief and then there was no cry. _

"_If afraid that the baby didn't make It." the doctor said sadly. "Would you like to name it or hold it for a moment?" _

_Blaine shook his head rapidly as he began to sob. He couldn't. Why would they even ask them that? _

Kurt came out of the bathroom. Being pregnant was hard on Kurt's sleep. He would now have cramps, nightmares or very strange dreams and he would always have to use the bathroom. He walked back to the bed and turned on the lamp to find the shirt he took off because I got so hot while he was trying to go to sleep. He suddenly heard little sobbing noises.

He turned and looked at Blaine. Blaine's head was somewhat twitching and he was making little sobbing noises. Kurt shook him slightly. This was odd. Normally Blaine would wake Kurt but tonight he was waking Blaine. Blaine gasped loudly as his eyes opened.

"Where am I?!"

Kurt got all the way on the bed and brushed back Blaine's curly hair.

"You're in bed, right where you fell asleep."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He was in shock. He didn't think that he would have a dream about that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked in a sweet tone.

"Maybe later." Blaine said as he shook his head.

Kurt nodded and smiled. He didn't want to pressure Blaine since Blaine never pressured him. Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and then ran his fingers through his hair. He lay down on the bed and then Blaine took him in his arms. Blaine put his head Kurt's neck.

"It's four in the morning." Kurt laughed. "We should go back to sleep."

Suddenly as Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt's hormones kicked into high gear. He turned over and faced Blaine.

"I am so glad that we don't have to worry about getting pregnant because with my luck, we would get pregnant." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed and nuzzled his nose against Kurt.

"Hey maybe we can make a twin that's mine." Blaine laughed.

Kurt was sort of shocked that Blaine used that humor but he just laughed because it was true. They made love so much lately.

"Is that even possible?"

Blaine shrugged. "If we experiment"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"What's stopping us?"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine experimented all morning. They were both blissfully happy. They went into the kitchen kissing. Blaine held on to Kurt's bump.

"Why do you like my bump so much?" Kurt giggled.

"Because every part of you is amazing and you're going through a beautiful process." Blaine explained.

"Oh yeah." Kurt retorted. "Morning sickness is a beautiful thing also those swollen feet come to play in that beautifulness."

Blaine chuckled. "Alright, there are some things that aren't very pretty but the baby will be adorable."

"Some days I really hope that it looks like me and not David." Kurt sighed. "No matter whom it looks like though, he or she will be loved."

Blaine nodded. "You bet it will."

Soon Kurt cooked Blaine and him some breakfast since his dad was already at work. Kurt made some eggs and since Blaine wanted to help, he had him on toast duty. They sat down with their meal the kitchen island.

"So what was that dream about earlier?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of toast.

Blaine tensed up. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Kurt about it but he wanted to be honest to him. He sighed and put a piece of egg in his mouth.

"Have you ever had a dream where it was really a memory?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sometimes."

"That's what I had. See when Eli and I got divorced I found out something."

Kurt was concerned. He hadn't really heard much of Blaine's past. As far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine's past was a rare artifact that needed to be found to complete a collection.

"What was it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip.

"I found out that I was pregnant. I was so scared. I didn't even want to tell my mom and dad. I told my brother, Cooper…."

_Blaine started to sob as he stared at the pregnancy test. This couldn't be happening to him. He was about to be rid of Eli and now he had a baby. _

_There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. He was happy that even though he was living with his parents that they still knocked unlike when he was younger. He wiped his tears with his sleeve. _

"_Come in" He sniffled as he put the test in the desk drawer to hide it. _

_His brother walked into the room. _

"_Hey," He said. "Dinner is ready. Mom made steak." _

_Blaine nodded. "I'll be down soon." _

_Cooper noticed that Blaine's eyes were red. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. _

"_You know you can talk about it. I know the divorce was pretty messy but you can always tell me anything. I'm here for you, squirt."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother's nickname for him but Cooper was right. _

"_I'm pregnant." Blaine blurted._

_Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. Cooper stood there in shock._

"_So, what's going to happen?" _

_Blaine shook his head and started to cry again. _

"_I don't know." _

"I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was pregnant." Blaine said. "I gave birth but the baby didn't make it through the labor. I was dreaming about me giving birth. The doctor asked me if I wanted to hold it or name it and I wouldn't do it because I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go. Is that selfish?"

Kurt shook his head through his tears.

"It's not at all. I wouldn't know what I would do in that situation."

Blaine was in tears. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shaking hand.

"I blame myself sometimes but that's why I became a doctor. I wanted to help people not go through what i went through because it will tear someone apart. When you first came in and said you were happy about your baby, I saw me. I wasn't happy and I didn't want you to lose your baby." Blaine explained.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and let him cry. Kurt now knew that Blaine really did understand and he really did care about him. Blaine had felt all the feelings Kurt was. Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine pulled away and then wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry." Blaine told Kurt.

"Some people are worth crying for." Kurt said before kissing Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I know this was short and I really hope you like it. I know it was sad but sometimes you need some sadness. **

**I have a challenge for you! Tell me what you want to see next or just some cute Klaine ideas. **

**Please review. **


	7. I Got To Have Some

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**I am really sorry for the late update! I have been so tired lately and school is starting to get hectic. So you readers are truly amazing! I know that I say that I am thankful for every review, favorites and follows but I really am thankful! I am just shocked at how many I am getting. I also want to thank the-power-of-love for her help. She has helped me a lot with the story. **

* * *

_August…._

"Now blow out your candles!"

Kurt smiled and then inhaled. He then exhaled, leaving all the candles' flames extinguished.

"I didn't think that divorce was really a happy event." Kurt commented.

Kurt was happy in the inside. He just made a court date for the divorce. He was one step closer to getting away from David. It felt like a two ton weights were taken off of his shoulders. Now all he needed to do was go back to Ohio and go to court. After court, it was just a swish of a pen and then he was free. He smiled at the thought of being free.

He glanced at his belly. The baby was getting so big even though he was only sixteen weeks. Blaine was helping him learn to enjoy his pregnancy. He loved hearing Blaine tell him how big his baby was and what his little baby can do or what is developing. His dad was even curious now.

Burt cut the cake and they all started eating their cake. Kurt picked at the white cake till he finally ate a bite. He really wanted to drown it in pickle juice. He hated his new cravings but they were just too good to pass up.

"So are you ready to go back?" Burt asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess. I mean I want to see everyone but knowing that I have to go back and see David for one last time. The court is making me a little nervous. I don't know how he will feel when he sees how big the baby has gotten."

"I think once he sees the baby, he'll regret the actions he made." Blaine said.

Blaine knew what Kurt was going through. While going through his divorce, his husband, at the time, was so regretful. He would constantly call Blaine wishing for his forgiveness. Once Eli came to Blaine's house and got down on his knees. Blaine almost went back but he knew he couldn't so he just closed the door.

Kurt finished eating cake and saw Blaine was practically falling asleep in his. Kurt brushed back Blaine's semi-gelled hair. The curls were starting to peek out of the smooth hair.

"Is someone sleepy?" Kurt asked in a semi-kid voice.

Blaine nodded and then yawned. "I don't know why but all of a sudden, I feel so tired."

"Why don't you two go to bed and I'll clean up?" Burt suggested as he got up and grabbed their plates.

"No, dad," Kurt protested. "I'll help you in a second. I can take Blaine to bed and be back down."

"I can make it to bed myself." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded and got up. He got Blaine up and took him upstairs. As soon as Blaine's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Kurt planted a kiss on his cheek and then walked out. He closed the door and then headed downstairs. His dad was on the couch watching a TV show. Kurt sat down next to him and scooted close. Burt welcomed his son into a hug.

"When you were little, we used to do this." Burt commented after a short silence.

"What? Watch TV?"

"No," Burt chuckled. "You and I used to sit on the couch and you would curl up next to me and then you would fall asleep."

Kurt smiled. "Well no matter what happens, I will always find time to do this with you."

Kurt wondered how he went from a small little kid to a person who had no control over his life. He didn't know where that spot was where he lost that little boy, the little boy who would stand up or say what he pleased. Kurt had closed up like a clam and now he hated that.

He glanced down and saw his swollen stomach. He wanted the best for his baby, no matter what. He wanted his baby to have a good role model and show his baby that no matter what, he or she can do what they want if the just set their mind to it. He didn't want his baby to lose themselves along the way like he did.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I think you'll be a great one." Burt answered quickly.

Burt didn't even have to think about that answer. He knew that he raised his son the right way and that his son was independent.

"I love you, dad" Kurt said. "You always know how to make me feel good when things get stressed."

Burt looked at Kurt in the eye.

"Even though Blaine loves you, remember I loved you first." Burt smiled.

Kurt giggled. "Would you like to put that into a song?"

"Ah…no."

Kurt giggled and then they sat there and talked about how there really wasn't anything on TV but they were interrupted by the sound of retching in the upstairs bathroom. Kurt and Burt looked up at the stairs.

"I hope that's not Blaine. He said this morning; he was feeling a bit queasy."

Kurt got up and went upstairs to the room. The covers were up where Blaine had been laying. Kurt went into the bathroom and saw Blaine puking into the toilet. Kurt sat down on the floor and rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine lifted his head and then leaned against the shower door. He was completely sweaty and his nose was running. Kurt grabbed a piece of toilet paper so Blaine could blow his nose.

"I'm supposed to be the one puking not you." Kurt said.

"Well I'm sorry if I am trading places with you." Blaine snapped.

Suddenly Blaine felt the contents rising and he ducked his head back into the toilet. He coughed until it was done.

Kurt understood why Blaine was so snappy. He wasn't feeling good.

"Honey, maybe you need to check with Carole." Kurt suggested.

Kurt helped Blaine up and they walked back to bed.

"I'm a doctor, Kurt, and I think I just have a stomach bug or one of those twenty four hour sicknesses."

Kurt put Blaine back to bed. Kurt tucked his in. He took a small waste basket and set it next to Blaine's side just in case he got sick.

"Do you want anything while I am downstairs saying good night to dad?" Kurt asked.

"Just a glass of water." Blaine replied. "Were you going to get anything?"

"Well..." Kurt bit his lip. "I was really wanting some ice cream but I am sure that can wait."

"No, you're pregnant and if you want some ice cream, you should get some." Blaine protested.

Kurt chuckled. "I guess a little won't hurt."

Kurt then walked downstairs. Burt was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Kurt walked up and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water.

"Hey, was that Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, he's just throwing up."

Kurt got out some strawberry ice cream and then the pickles. He knew it would look weird but he was pregnant. He scooped out some and then put the pickles on top. Burt didn't say anything. He just remembered Kurt's mom doing the same thing when she was pregnant with him.

Kurt gave his dad a quick hug and then grabbed the bowl and glass of water.

"Good night, dad." He said. "See you in the morning."

"Night bud."

Kurt went back up the stairs and went into the room. He closed the door and then went over and gave Blaine his glass of water. Blaine sat up so he didn't choke on it. Kurt sat down in bed and pulled out the book he was reading and then started to eat his ice cream.

Blaine couldn't help but stare. The ice cream looked so creamy and delicious. He was one step closer to licking his lips. He didn't know what he felt this way. He thought he would get disgusted as Blaine saw that the ice cream had pickle chips in it but it made him want more.

"You know you could have just asked for some." Kurt said, snapping Blaine out of his daze.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I just threw up." Blaine said as he tried to hide himself under the covers.

Kurt rolled his eyes and realized something.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"What if your pregnant?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shot up like a rocket. His eyes got huge.

"P-pregnant?" He muttered. "I-I can't be."

Kurt put down his ice cream and turned to him.

"Think about it: cravings, throwing up, and sleepy-ness." Kurt named off. "You're a doctor. Those are the symptoms."

Blaine thought for a moment. How could he be pregnant? He knew him and Kurt made love a lot but he never thought they did it in order for him to get pregnant. He thought about it and he remembered a case when he was first starting out. A young couple came in and they thought the spouse was pregnant. He wasn't but he was having a sympathetic pregnancy. That's it!

"I don't think I am pregnant." Blaine said. "Maybe it's one of those sympathetic pregnancies."

Kurt raised his eye brow.

"A what?"

"A sympathetic pregnancy is where the partner feels everything or most things while the other is pregnant." Blaine explained.

Kurt chuckled a little. He thought Blaine was joking but the serious look on his face told him that Blaine was not joking. Kurt looked at Blaine again. He really wanted Blaine to see someone to make sure that he wasn't pregnant.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine said in defeat. "Tomorrow I will talk to Carole and see what she thinks."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next night, Kurt had an insane craving for pistachio ice cream. Blaine went out to find it and he picked up a few things. Blaine couldn't help but think about the idea of getting pregnant again. Carole told him today that he wasn't and that he was right. He liked the idea of having a big family. Blaine got home and went upstairs. Kurt was lying in bed reading a magazine. Kurt put down the magazine, once he saw him.

"Did you get it all?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah." Blaine nodded.

Blaine walked over and handed Kurt a pint of the ice cream and a spoon. Kurt immediately took off the lid and the paper and started eating.

"Enjoying it, I see?" Blaine chuckled.

"Of course" Kurt said. "Did you get the other stuff?"

Blaine nodded. "I did."

"Put it on here." Kurt said, pointing towards the ice cream.

Blaine grimaced. He didn't think that Kurt would be able to stomach sardines and hot fudge on top of his ice cream but Blaine put them both on the ice cream.

Blaine then sat down on the other side of the bed.

"So are you like disappointed that I really wasn't pregnant?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as he ate.

"No, why would I be? I don't think I could ever be disappointed at you." He said. "I know you and I talked about how you would like to have a family and I think that we could make this baby, our baby."

Blaine shook his head and then stopped. He looked at Kurt.

"W-what?"

"I think I want you to be the father of the baby. You're practically its father." Kurt told him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Suddenly Blaine's stomach took a turn. Kurt saw the face on Blaine.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Blaine nodded and then looked at Kurt's ice cream.

"Not again."

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's ice cream.

"Hey that looks pretty good. Give me some, would you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes widen and then he looked at Blaine.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, that looks good."

Blaine went and tried to reach for the ice cream. He grabbed Kurt's hand and ate a bite.

"I got to have some."

"Blaine!"

* * *

**So I hope this chapter was nice and light-hearted. **

**So did anyone watch glee? I did think that Rachel was just UGH in that episode, not very happy about the whole Elliot and Kurt situation, glad that Blaine got valedictorian, I am SO SO over Tina, but that Santana's version of Don't Rain On My Parade! **

**SO please review with any baby names you have! You can do just boy or girl of names for both. Just pm me or review with your comments on the chapter, ideas or on anything! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Doctor Dad

**I don't own glee or waitress. **

**Hey readers! I am so sorry for the long wait. I was at a monologue competition and school gets the best of me. I knew I had to write and it was more than a feeling (get it! Because they sang it on the last episode, you know). On that note, glee was good but not the best, I loved me some Burt and Carole because it gave it a realistic view because I knew that Carole would still be so upset. I also loved them dedicating it to Finn. Glee club has been cut and honestly I am over Sue. There was a club that should have been cut over Glee club. Oh and I never got to say that I AM SO HAPPY FOR WEEMA BABIES!**

**Also I am not a lawyer; all I know about divorce is what I have seen in movies.**

* * *

"Mr. Hummel, can you tell me why the other party has not shown up?" The judge asked in a stern voice.

Kurt stood up and bit his lip. Why didn't David show up? He fumbled around with his hands. If David was obsessively in love with him, then why didn't he show up? Kurt was very nervous. What would happen if David wasn't here? He was so close to freedom.

"I don't know your honor." Kurt replied.

The judge pushed up his glasses and then grabbed his gavel. He looked at a piece of paper.

"Since the other party has not shown up then he agrees to all the agreements in the papers which means that he does not get custody of the child and so forth." The judge said before banging his gavel on the table. "Papers will be sent in about a day. The case is dismissed."

The judge got up and then left. Kurt grabbed his things and walked out of the courtroom. He couldn't help but think something was wrong. Why didn't David show up? He brushed it off. If David didn't show up then he didn't show up. It was his loss. He rested a hand on his belly and then walked out of the courthouse. He looked around and saw Blaine sitting on a bench and playing with his phone. Kurt walked up to him.

"Hey, that was fast." Blaine said as he stood up.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was still in shock. His hands started to shake.

"He…He didn't come." Kurt sighed.

Blaine sighed also. He knew that Kurt wanted to make sure that David could negotiate his side but if he didn't come then he couldn't. He thought that Kurt was finally processing everything.

"I know you wanted to hear him out but you can't anymore." Blaine said.

He embraced Kurt and Kurt started to cry. These weren't tears of sadness, they were actually happiness. Kurt now had full custody of his baby and he was free once he signed the papers. Blaine put his hand on the baby.

"The baby is getting so big." Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to meet it."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt melted. Blaine pulled back and then wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Come on let's get some ice cream to celebrate."

Blaine led Kurt to the car and then they went to a small ice cream shop. Kurt and Blaine got some ice cream and then sat at one of the tables outside of the shop. It was a really pretty day out. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect.

"If you keep taking me out for ice cream, I am going to blow up." Kurt said as he licked his ice cream cone.

"You're pregnant and I think that you need to be able to enjoy things like ice cream." Blaine explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt now was starting to get the "glow". Kurt's cheeks were getting a little rosier and his bump was really starting to grow.

"You keep staring and that ice cream will be gone." Kurt said as he saw melted ice cream fall on top of Blaine's hand.

Blaine quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his hand and then he licked his cone.

"Sorry, it's just…you're becoming more beautiful every day. It's hard not to stare."

Kurt looked down and smiled. No one had ever said that to me. Tears started to stream down his cheeks, slowly falling off his face and then to the top of his bump. He gasped to try and hold it back but he couldn't.

"Please don't cry!" Blaine exclaimed. He scooted his chair closer to Kurt's. Blaine lifted Kurt chin and wiped away the tears but they continued to come.

"No…one has ever said that before. It was just so…so beautiful." Kurt sniffled.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly.

"I mean every word." Blaine said.

Kurt suddenly felt a small flutter in his stomach. It felt strange. He thought his stomach was doing strange things but then he felt it again.

"Blaine" He whispered.

Blaine pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in voice that was two seconds away from panicking.

"I felt something strange almost like fluttering." Kurt explained.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's belly. Kurt couldn't help but think about all the things that could be wrong.

"I don't feeling anything."

Just as Blaine ended he felt it again.

"Wait," Blaine said. "You said fluttering. It could be you feeling the baby move. A little before twenty weeks and sometimes at twenty weeks, you start to feel the baby move but it's not hard kicking. It's very soft and gentle. You can't tell it's moving all you feel is fluttering."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. They kissed happily, forgetting that their hands were getting drenched in melted ice creamed. They didn't care. They were both melting inside.

* * *

Blaine then took Kurt back to his place. Kurt was living there now. It was a small house with three bedrooms and a bath and a half of a bathroom. It was very simple and since Blaine hadn't been living there for a very long time, Kurt and he was going to get some things while baby shopping so that Blaine could make his house into a home.

Blaine and Kurt got out of the car and walked up the walk way. There was a small, golden, Labrador retriever puppy sitting on the porch next to the door. Blaine looked at the puppy. The puppy had a collar around his neck that had a gift tag on it. Blaine looked at it.

"'To Blaine'" Blaine read. He then pick up the puppy and cuddled it. "He's so cute. I guess someone gave me him."

"He is very cute but don't you want to know who gave it to you?" Kurt asked before petting the puppy on the head.

"I don't know. The tag never said."

Blaine then unlocked the door. He took Kurt and the puppy inside. He placed the puppy on the floor.

"I guess we can go to the store later and get some dog food." Blaine said as he closed the door.

Kurt set his bag next to the couch and then sat down on the couch. Kurt thought the puppy was cute and all but he didn't know who the puppy was from. Kurt had a bad feeling about who it was from. He knew that Blaine told him how much he loved dogs and how he planned to get a dog someday.

"So aren't you the least concerned about who the puppy is from?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat down with him.

The puppy followed Blaine and then put his head on both Kurt and Blaine's foot.

"A little but I don't want to take him back to where he came from. He is welcome in my home." Blaine told Kurt.

"I don't want you to take him back. I know how much you love dogs and you want one but don't you-"

"Did you get him for me?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "I haven't had time to even try to get you a puppy."

Blaine nodded. "Well if it's okay with you, then it will make me happier that he is here."

"Blaine, whatever makes you happy." Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Just make sure he knows that a baby will come soon, dad."

Blain giggled. "That's Doctor Dad."

Kurt and Blaine started placing tiny kisses everywhere. Blaine got on top of Kurt but he made sure he didn't lie on the baby. They kissed for a while.

"You know I love you right?" Blaine said through one of the kisses.

"I love-"

"Oh I am sorry, Blaine!" A voice exclaimed. "I didn't know you had company."

Blaine and Kurt sat up and look towards the TV. A tall, brown headed man stood there with hands on his hips.

"Eli?" Blaine whispered, shocked.

"Eli?!" Kurt exclaimed.

The puppy barked.

"Eli." The man said with a smile.

* * *

**Oh no! Eli has made an appearance! **

**So does anybody have any puppy names? This puppy will be one cute one trust me. So what do you think? Anyone have some baby name ideas? **

**Next chapter, David will make an appearance and Blaine will have to deal with Eli. **

**If any of my lovely readers have any ideas, just write them in the box below or pm me!**

**Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
